Per l'onore oltre l'onore
by Lilith Noor Daimon
Summary: What if su Mortal Kombat IX. Shao Kahn sta vincendo su Raiden, ma, accecato dal suo desiderio di potere, farà qualcosa che cambierà le sorti della guerra. Rating alto per scene di violenza, yaoi.
1. Fine di tutto?

Rovine informi si distendevano nella città, come cadaveri di animali parzialmente divorati da divoratori di carogne.

Shao Khan, con un movimento fulmineo, si avvicinò a Raiden, lo colpì al volto con un montante.

Il dio del tuono, incapace di difendersi, si accasciò al suolo. Da tanto, troppo tempo, non riusciva a combattere…

Era come un pupazzo in balia dei colpi dell'avversario, che si accaniva su di lui senza pietà.

Il suo corpo era trafitto da dolori laceranti…

Come aveva fatto a non capirlo?

Era suo dovere, in quanto custode della Terra.

Shao Khan doveva vincere.

Quello era il contenuto del messaggio inviatogli dal medaglione.

Ma non aveva capito.

O forse non aveva voluto capire?

E la sua incapacità di capire aveva avuto un prezzo altissimo.

Troppo alto.

Tutti i combattenti del regno della Terra erano morti.

Kitana… Kung Lao… Stryker… Nightwolf… Scorpion… Sub-Zero…

Erano stati sacrificati alla sua ignoranza….

Soprattutto lui…

Liu Kang…

Il suo allievo più amato era morto proprio a causa sua…

L'imperatore di Outworld artigliò con la mano i lunghi capelli del dio, nuovamente, lo colpì allo stomaco con ripetuti pugni.

Raiden vomitò sangue. Gli sembrava di essere colpito da un potente martello…

Ad un tratto, Shao Khan lasciò andare la sua salda presa sui capelli di Raiden, che si afflosciò al suolo.

-Co… Cosa succede?-si chiese. Perché aveva smesso con la sua tortura?

Cosa aveva in mente?

Tossì violentemente. Gli sembrava di avere nella gola pezzi di denti misti a sangue…

Shao Khan, con lentezza regale, ieratica, si tolse l'elmo a forma di teschio e lo fissò beffardamente. Il dio del tuono, suo fiero e potente avversario, giaceva indifeso su quel suolo duro…

Forse avrebbe potuto ulteriormente umiliarlo e disprezzare gli dei anziani…

-Sai, Raiden… Penso che con te mi divertirò ancora un po', prima di ucciderti.-


	2. Violenza e vendetta

Shao Khan, con sinistra lentezza, avanzò verso il suo avversario, dardeggiando di quanto in quanto su di lui occhiate bramose.

Raiden, stordito dal dolore, si agitò, come un pesce stretto nella mano del pescatore. Cosa voleva dire Shao Khan?

La sua mente, confusamente, avvertiva un pericolo. Ma quale era?

L'imperatore di Outworld, dopo qualche istante, lo raggiunse e, con calma serafica, si sistemò sul corpo del suo avversario.

Raiden sussultò ancora di più. Shao Khan, in quel momento, gli sembrava una montagna…

Gli mancava il respiro…

Si sentiva oppresso, soffocato…

Con un gesto imperioso, l'imperatore di Outworld afferrò il viso di Raiden e lo costrinse a guardarlo.

-Sai Raiden… Ho fatto proprio bene a non ucciderti subito. Penso mi divertirò con te.- rise il sovrano e, con un gesto rapido, gli strappò la parte superiore del vestito, scoprendogli il torace, su cui si stendevano lividi cupi e ferite sanguinanti.

Il dio tremò. Lo sguardo di Shao Khan gli aveva permesso di capire le sue intenzioni…

E in quel momento era totalmente indifeso…

Era una bambola nelle mani del sadico sovrano di Outworld…

Shao Kha, con violenza, lo baciò.

Il dio sussultò. No… No…

Qualche istante dopo, l'imperatore allontanò le labbra dalla bocca di Raiden e, delicatamente, le posò prima sul collo, poi sul petto del dio.

La divinità trattenne a stento ringhi di disgusto. Nella delicatezza di quei baci era celata una beffa feroce… In quel momento gli sembrava che Shao Khan gli stesse strappando la carne a morsi…

L'imperatore rise beffardamente e la sua risata risuonò lugubre, cupa, sinistra.

-Ah, Raiden… Questo non è che l'inizio delle tue sofferenze!-sibilò beffardo accostando le labbra all'orecchio del dio.

La divinità strinse le labbra e reclinò la testa sulla spalla. Quella risata risuonava nella sua mente, ferendola, straziandola, annientandola…

La mano di Shao Khan, lenta, implacabile, oltrepassò i pantaloni del dio, posandosi tra le sue gambe e indugiando in una perversa carezza.

Il dio del tuono sussultò. Odiava quell'umiliazione che Shao Khan gli stava infliggendo…

Era una vergogna troppo grande da sopportare…

Eppure, era sicuro di meritarsi quella punizione, tanto dolorosa…

Ne era sicuro. Era il giusto prezzo da pagare.

Quanto avevano sofferto per la sua incapacità di vedere oltre le apparenze?

I combattenti della Terra, che pure lui amava, erano stati uccisi a causa sua…

Il loro sangue macchiava le sue mani…

Le mani del dio, con ferocia, strapparono gli abiti di Raiden e, con beffarda premura, gli leccò il sangue che ruscellava da una ferita sulla coscia destra.

Poi, con decisione, sollevò le lunghe gambe del dio e lo penetrò con forza.

Il corpo di Raiden sobbalzò. Stranamente, non sentiva alcun dolore…

Solo un lieve fastidio penetrava dentro di lui, accompagnandosi quasi alle spinte possenti dell'imperatore di Outworld.

Il dolore del ricordo di quel che aveva fatto opprimeva il suo corpo, attutendo le sue sensazioni e le sue emozioni…

Era come se una cappa cupa lo sovrastasse…

Un singhiozzo si spezzò nel suo petto. In quel momento poteva vedere i loro volti su di sé…

Lo giudicavano…

Lo condannavano…

Shao Khan, sentendo quel singhiozzo, sorrise e poi posò le sue labbra su quelle del dio.

-Come ti sei ridotto, Raiden. Piangi come una ragazzina senza carattere.- rise l'imperatore.

La divinità del fulmine non rispose. Avrebbe voluto ridere di lui, se ne avesse avuto la forza… Quanto era egocentrico e superbo…

Non riusciva a capire le ragioni del suo dolore e lo attribuiva alle sue azioni…

Il suo cuore sanguinava a causa del dolore della perdita dei suoi guerrieri…

E la consapevolezza lo annientava…

Dopo lunghi, eterni secondi il sovrano di Outworld si sollevò e alzò il braccio.

Un anello luminoso si generò sul dito del dio e, lentamente, cominciò a scorrere lungo il suo corpo muscoloso, ripulendolo totalmente.

Dopo essersi risistemato, Shao Khan fissò per pochi istanti il corpo di Raiden, che giaceva al suolo, nudo e sofferente.

Rise.

-E' arrivato il momento. Gioisci della tua sorte, Raiden!- esclamò il sovrano di Outworld e, rapido, sollevò il suo martello da guerra.

Improvvisamente, si fermò, sorpreso.

-Cosa?-esclamò esterefatto e confuso.

Una breccia si aprì nel cielo, oppresso da una cortina di nubi nere, e quattro draghi dorati scesero da essa, avvolgendo il dio del fulmine nelle loro spire.

-Che succede?-si chiedeva sorpreso il dio custode della Terra. Sentiva un'energia possente scorrere nelle sue vene come un benefico fuoco liquido e raggiungere gli antri più remoti del suo corpo, provato dalla brutalità di Shao Khan…

Le sue ferite, lentamente, dolcemente, il suo corpo si rigenerava e il dolore svaniva…

Solo gli dei anziani potevano avere una tale facoltà…

Eppure, gli avevano negato recisamente il suo aiuto!

Ma perché erano intervenuti in quel momento?

Fissò con decisione l'imperatore. Non importava!

Aveva la possibilità di uccidere Shao Khan e di salvare, nonostante tutto, la sua Terra….

Attese, impassibile, freddo, glaciale. C'era ancora una speranza! Non poteva sprecarla!

Shao Khan, ripresosi dallo stupore, convogliò l'energia spirituale nel martello.

-Non saranno certo dei vermi senza denti a fermarmi!-esclamò ironico.

Raiden non si lanciò intimidire. Con l'aiuto degli dei anziani avrebbe annientato quella minaccia…

Distruggendo Shao Khan, avrebbe potuto onorare i guerrieri caduti in quella strage, seppur modestamente…

Il dio del tuono roteò le braccia, le piegò, le distese, un fiume di energia dorata esondò dalle sue lunghe dita.

Esso colpì Shao Khan al petto, ma l'imperatore parve quasi non avvedersi dell'attacco.

-Ah! Ah! Ah! Un intervento tardivo di divinità anemiche! Sarò io il vero dio anziano!-ruggì Shao Khan e si lanciò contro Raiden.

Il custode della terra sussultò, ma non si fermò. Il suo dovere gli imponeva di non cedere… La memoria e il ricordo dei suoi guerrieri lo costringeva a continuare l'attacco…

Shao Khan, ad un tratto, fu abbattuto al suolo e il martello rotolò a poca distanza da lui.

L'imperatore annaspò, cercando di recuperare l'arma, ma non ebbe il tempo.

I draghi, rapidi, famelici, si abbatterono sull'imperatore e cominciarono a morderlo con ferocia, simili a iene che si accaniscono su un bufalo.

Il dio del tuono, sfinito, si afflosciò sulla strada e contemplò stralunato la fine di Shao Khan.

Qualche istante dopo, un'esplosione di luce balenò improvvisa, accecando il dio del tuono, che, istintivamente, si protesse gli occhi con le mani.

La luce si dissolse e, con un rumore sordo, cadde con un tonfo l'elmo dell'imperatore di Outworld.

Il cielo, prima oppresso da una nera corte di nubi, si liberò, rivelando presto il chiarore puro di una acquamarina.

Raiden alzò gli occhi al cielo e chiuse gli occhi, inspirando a fondo l'odore metallico della strada. Non riusciva a credere che tutto fosse finito…

La Terra era salva.

Guardò il medaglione e un lieve sorriso si aprì sulle sue labbra. Le scheggiature, rapidamente, scomparivano…

Il futuro era cambiato!

Ad un tratto un ricordo balenò nella sua mente e sussultò. In quel momento aveva preso consapevolezza di quanto fosse accaduto pochi istanti prima…

Ricordava le labbra e le mani di Shao Khan…

L'imperatore godeva della sua umiliazione…

La nebbia delle sensazioni che lo aveva avvolto si era dissolta e poteva sentire vivamente il dolore di quegli atti, come se Shao Khan li stesse compiendo in quel momento…

Sentì avvicinarsi a lui Sonya e Johnny Cage. Almeno loro erano salvi…

Con gentilezza, allontanò i due combattenti e mormorò:-Grazie, ma sto bene.-

Sbatté le palpebre e, con un po' di fatica, si alzò.

Fissò con malinconia il corpo di Liu Kang e un sospiro fluì dalle sue labbra. La vittoria contro Shao Khan aveva richiesto un prezzo troppo alto…

Avrebbero avuto molto lavoro da fare per ricostruire la Terra…

Guardò prima l'attore, poi la soldatessa, che annuirono. Erano pronti a seguirlo nell'opera di rifondazione di quel reame infranto…

Alzò il braccio e i fulmini avvolsero i tre combattenti e il corpo di Liu Kang, allontanandoli dal campo di battaglia.


End file.
